Nobody's Born with a Broken Heart
by HopeInMyHeart
Summary: Regina (Mills) Lockhardt and Robin Lockhardt are living the white picket fence domestic dream, with their three kids. Their lives are busy and joyful as two successful parents who have worked hard to create a safe, loving home for their family. When Regina's sister enters back into their lives, in need of their help and protection, the world they've created is turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Regina Lockhardt is feeling slightly annoyed that one of her staff thought it important enough to make something as silly as a small bit of crayon on the sidewalk a matter for the principal to settle on an incredibly hectic and busy Friday.

She tries to put on her serious principal face as little Annabelle Walker sits in her office, expecting to be expelled from the look on her face, and it is everything in Regina's power as the school's leader not to chuckle at how terrified she is to be sitting there.

She takes a moment to compose herself, and kneels down next to Annabelle, and takes her hand.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She says, pretending to look around her office with caution.

Annabelle's eyes widen.

"You're not in trouble. I'm not mad" Regina winks. But, just to be safe, she says, pausing dramatically- and then raising her voice just a little so the office can certainly hear.

"I'm not saying that the crayon drawings on the sidewalk aren't lovely, but please, try to remember that only chalk goes on our school sidewalks from now on, okay Annabelle?"

"Okay." The first grader says stifling a small giggle.

"Principal Lockhardt, I'm so sorry to interrupt, but you have a phone call on hold." Her secretary's voice speaks softly over the intercom. "It's your daughter's daycare on hold."

"You can go back to class, Annabelle." Regina directs, before picking up the phone. "This is Regina."

"Hi, This is Shelley calling. I'm so sorry to bother you, but we need someone to come and pick up Lila. She's running a temperature."

Regina lets out a slow breath, knowing full well this will mean having to leave work early, as her usually flexible husband is in trial today.

She sighs deeply. "I'm on my way."

Before leaving her office, she pops a fistful of Advil and washes it down with the rest of her peach tea from the lunch she had cobbled together from the faculty pay day potluck.

She gathers her purse and jacket, and fires off a text message to her youngest son's, Roland's teacher. The perks of being the principal of Stone Creek Elementary were plentiful, among them, an embarrassment of good friends to help out in a time of need.

 **To: Ruby Lucas**

 _"Mind bringing R home after school today? L=Sick. Leaving now to get her."_

Seconds later, Ruby texts back.

" _As long as we can stop for cotton candy and ice cream."_

Regina chuckles.

" _Only if you plan to clean up the vomit in the back seat of your car."_

She tosses her phone in her bag, knowing full well what the response will be when she glances back at her phone in a short time.

"Carrie, I'm gone for the rest of the afternoon." She breezes past her secretary. "Lila's got a temperature so they can't keep her at daycare."

"Hope she feels better!" Carrie's voice calls out behind her as she briskly heads towards the front of the school.

The drive to Lila's daycare is a short one. Regina and her husband Robin knew that they had struck the jackpot years earlier when searching for a clean, safe, loving place for their two younger children to go, after she'd accepted the job at Stone Creek. Their eldest son Henry was already in school full time at that point, but Roland, and subsequently, Lila had been cared for with the utmost love and attention at "Small Wonders".

Nonetheless Regina knows there is no fooling around when it comes to a baby with a temperature. She was familiar with the protocol, and not bothered by it in the least like some parents would be.

She can hear Lila's familiar cry as she hurries up the walkway to the daycare, and her heart lurches.

Sure enough, as she hurries inside, her dark haired little girl is putting up a powerful fight as her teacher, Miss Grace tries to comfort her.

"What is all this about miss Lila!?" Regina holds out her arms for her daughter. "Come here my love." She murmurs, taking the one year old in her arms immediately.

"Pretty sure she's got some big bad molars coming in," Grace sighs, patting Lila's back sympathetically. "I'm sorry we had to call, It's no way to start off a weekend."

Regina waves her off. "Don't worry at all. We're going to head home, and I'm sure we'll see you guys with a smile, and maybe some new teeth, on Monday!"

Regina can feel Lila's exhaustion sinking in as she nestles her head down on her shoulder.

"Is she doing better now?" Robin asks, his tone hushed. Regina assumes he snuck out of trial after reading the text message she sent to fill him in.

"She passed out in the car. She must've been completely exhausted. She didn't even put up a fight when I put her down in her crib."

"Well that's good."

"Hows trial?"

"Going alright. I should be home by dinner. Can I pick something up?"

Regina smiles, "I've got it covered."

"Superwife." He murmurs. "I gotta go. I love you."

Moments later the side door to their kitchen rattles open. Regina smiles as their oldest, Henry, walks in. ear buds jammed in his ears.

"How was your day Henry?"

He looks up startled, and takes his ear buds out.

"You're home early!" He observes, kicking off his shoes and making a beeline for the pantry.

"Lila spiked a fever. They called me at work to pick her up."

"Is she sick again?" Henry calls from inside the pantry, emerging with a fistful of chocolate chip cookies.

"Teething. She's upstairs sleeping so try to be quiet when you clomp upstairs please?"

Henry nods. "Sure."

Regina raises an eyebrow at his snack choices. "And maybe take something of actual substance upstairs with you. She reaches into the bowl on the counter and underhands him an apple. "Try to get at least some of that history report accomplished before dinner, instead of video games, please? So that it's not pushed off til Sunday night at 9:30?"

"Mom."

"Henry. I know you're old enough to make your own choices, but I-"

" _Mom."_

Regina puts her hands on her hips firmly. "fine. But when progress reports come out in another two weeks-

"You'll see I'm doing just fine." Henry winks, pecking her on the cheek. "You worry too much."

Henry makes a mad dash towards the stairs. "Call me when dinner's ready! He calls over his shoulder.

"Shhhh!" Regina reminds him. "Your sister!"

"Sorry mom"

Sure enough, Lila lets out an angry cry from her room a moment later. Regina steadies herself.

"I'll get her." Henry offers, his voice full of guilt. "I'm sorry I woke her."

"Okay. Thank you. Just bring her down here. I'm going to start dinner."

Roland bangs through the door a second later, with Ruby following close behind."We're _home M_ ommy!" He flings himself into her arms. "I got to ride in the Cherry bomb!"

Regina hugs him tightly. "I know buddy! It's been a long time since you got to do that huh? Was it fun?"

Roland bounces around. "Mommy, _Mommy,_ Monday is 100 day at school. I need 100 of something. Can I bring in 100 fruit loops?"

Regina scoops him into the air. "I think we have fruit loops, and I'll get them for you in just a second, but first, lets thank Miss Ruby for bringing you home."

Roland grins widely at his teacher. "Thank you, Miss Ruby."

Ruby high fives him enthusiastically. "Any time, kid."

She turns to Regina. "How's Lila?"

"Teething. She'll be fine." Regina assures her. "Thanks for helping me out. I appreciate it."

Ruby smiles and motions for the door; "Gotta run. Rolo, I'll see you for 100 day on Monday!"

"Bye!"

Just then, Henry appears at the foot of the stairs holding his baby sister. "I'm really sorry mom." He says again, passing her over to Regina.

"It's fine. Don't worry. Just go do your homework, please?"

"Got it."

Regina skillfully manages to start the water for spaghetti and hold Lila on her hip at the same time.

"Mommy, will you help me count out 100 fruit loops now?" Roland suddenly pipes up.

She moves to put Lila in her highchair and helps Roland by getting the box of sugared cereal down from the top shelf.

"Here Roland, take the box to the table and I'll be here to help you make sure you have 100. Start with a handful and see how far you get."

She brushes his curls out of his face a moment later to kiss his forehead, and makes a mental note to take him for a haircut. "Try to keep them off the floor as much as you can, okay?"

"If we had a _dog,_ she'd take care of that." Roland grins playfully, sitting down to his "work" at the table.

"Nice try." Regina winks, poking him in the ribs, "maybe when you're seven we'll talk about that, but for now, mind the kitchen floor, mister."

She turns back to Lila, who's contentedly chewing on her plastic giraffe, and breathes deeply, for what feels like the first time all day. Before too much longer, dinner is starting to come together, and Henry has joined her and Roland in the kitchen to keep them company. Even if he's deeply committed to whatever game happens to be on his Ipad.

Suddenly, Roland looks up and his face splits into a grin as he spies Robin's headlights pull into the driveway. "Daddy's home!"

"That's right, so go wash up so we can eat!" Regina ushers him towards the bathroom.

"Scrub those fingernails please!" She calls after him.

Moments later, Robin hurries in from the garage.

"Hi guys!"

He pats Henry on the shoulder and leans in for a kiss with his bride.

"How's our girl?"

Regina loops her free arm around him while she holds Lila in the other. "We're surviving. I swear she almost chewed a hole through that poor giraffe though. Poor thing."

"Lila or the chew toy?"

"A bit of both" Regina chuckles.

" _Daddy!"_ Roland squeals, making a beeline for his father and wrapping himself around his leg. "Tomorrow's Saturday!"

Robin chuckles and scoops him up. "Donut day. I know buddy."

"My favorite!"

"Come on, everyone sit down" Regina directs, moving to put the baby back in her high chair. Lila's face crumbles a moment later as Regina kisses her forehead.

"So, how was everyone's day?" Robin asks, loosening his tie

"I don't like pisketti." Roland frowns, picking up a noodle between his thumb and forefinger. " _Yuck._ "

Regina and Robin exchange a familiar glance. "Since when?" Robin says with a raised brow. "Mommy didn't even put sauce on it for you."

"Don't want it." Roland mutters.

Regina shrugs. "Well then you're going to be awfully hungry if you choose not to eat dinner, But that's your choice."

Roland grumbles for another second before picking up his fork and joining the rest of his family.

"Henry! How was that science test?" Robin asks between bites of salad. Robin and Regina both notice their eldest glancing under the table. " _Phone!"_ Regina exclaims. "Give it to me. Now."

"You guys, come on, it's Friday night. I'm home for dinner, isn't that enough?"

Regina holds out her palm expectantly. "You know the rules. Phone. _Now_."

Robin clears his throat to help ease the tension at the table a second later. "So, spring break is coming up, oh family of mine." He reminds them. Roland's eyes suddenly widen. "That means- that means-"

"Yes my boy. "You're big enough to go with Henry and I this year on the camping trip."

Roland springs out of his seat and dances around the dinner table. "We're gonna catch a bear! And go fishing! And see a moose!"

Henry smirks. "I hope he's not disappointed when the only "moose" we see is the kind in the drugstore at the outpost."

"Shhhh" "He's excited. Let him be." Regina admonishes her eldest.

The rest of the meal is consumed with talk of camping trips past. Regina grins widely watching Henry and Robin retell, for the umpteenth time, the story about the time they attempted to pitch a tent only to realize they had forgotten to pack the tent poles, and mercifully, got away with two nights under clear skies. She tries to hide her adoration for the way that her husband so effortlessly stepped in to the role of Henry's dad when he was just Lila's age. Even after 15 years and two more amazing children later, it still makes her well up.

"Well I'm sufficiently stuffed." Robin groans a few moments later, tossing down his napkin and reaching for her hand. "Thank you for dinner"

She smiles, before turning her attention to her already exhausted one year old, and her rapidly deteriorating 6 year old, who has begun to slump in his chair.

"Can I go to Zach's?" Henry pipes up. "He's having some other guys over. I won't be late."

Regina nods. "Home by 11, please, and no joy riding. I don't care if Zach just got his license. You stay there. Got it?"

He nods quickly. "Bye guys!"

Regina turns back to Roland. "You sir, will be in the tub as soon as Lila is finished. So you can pick one show, and then it's upstairs."

Roland wrinkles his brow. "I took a bath this week. I don't need one!"

"Your face and hair suggest otherwise!" Regina counters back, lifting her baby out of her highchair. "Half an hour, little man."

Lila continues to whine and fuss as Regina settles her in the tub, with hopes that the bathwater will calm her down.

Mercifully, the warm bath seems to do the trick, and Lila lets out a yawn as Regina zips her into her sleeper, and takes to rocking with her in the glider. She can hear Robin wrestling Roland into the tub, out of the tub, and into his pajamas as the baby rests heavily on her chest, settling herself down enough to sleep. It's not often she allows Lila to fall asleep on her like this. She worked hard with each one of her babies to get them to fall asleep on their own, but sometimes, both parties just need a good snuggle after a long day, she justifies.

Finally, Lila is asleep enough for Regina to successfully transfer her into her crib. She turns on her nightlight, and tiptoes out of her bedroom and across the hall to help tuck Roland in.

Robin is in the middle of " _Mike Mulligan and his Steam Shovel_ " as she curls up on the bed next to Roland. Roland holds out his arms for her and she leans in for a goodnight kiss on his forehead. "I'll see you-

"When the sun shines and the little hand is on the 9" He reminds her.

"Right you are." She murmurs, leaving Robin to finish the book.

She returns downstairs and can hear the dull buzz of her phone from inside her bag. Confused, she reaches down into the bag, wondering who on earth could need her on a Friday night. Her husband was home, and most of her friends would be just as busy as she just was getting their children down for the night.

She glances down and realizes she has missed four calls from the same number. All within the last two hours. She doesn't recognize the number but the sense of urgency tugs at her.

Before she can call back, the same number pops up again as an incoming call.

"Hello?" She answers with caution.

"Regina. It's me." A tearful voice speaks up on the other end of the line.

Her stomach flip-flops as she recognizes the voice immediately.

Zelena.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Trigger Warning for situations discussing domestic violence. PLEASE Feel free to read and review!**

"Please, Regina. Don't hang up," she begs.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't," Regina hisses. "It's been a year since I've heard from you. I didn't know if you were even still alive."

Zelena hiccups a sob.

"Stop it, cut the dramatics, are you in jail? Is this your customary singular phone call?"

"Regina please- I- I'm in trouble. I'm in the hospital," Zelena cries. "Please just stop for a moment. I need help."

Regina closes her eyes and rubs at her temples. "What is it this time? Did you OD again? Someone find your lifeless body and electroshock you back to life like that last time outside my house?"

"I just had a baby, and I'm in trouble," she says quietly, weakness unmistakable in her voice.

Against her better judgment, Regina feels herself softening.

"Is it… are you guys okay?"

"She's a preemie. She was born a month early, but…they say she's going to be fine. Listen, I'm sorry I called you. I know how much you hate me, I just… I didn't know else to call. This time I'm -"

"What hospital are you at?" Regina says cutting her off.

"Hospital?" Robin mouths, coming down the stairs. "Is everything okay?"

Regina turns to him and holds up a finger. "One sec she mouths.

Robin crosses his arms over his chest with concern and sits down at the kitchen island waiting for her to finish.

"St. Christopher's. Where is that?" asks, scribbling frantically on a pad of paper.

"I'll be there in a few hours says a second later, hanging up her phone, and steadying herself before turning to face Robin.

"Who was that?"

"My… sister" she finally says.

Robin's eyes grow wide and he shakes his head. "No. Nope. Not happening. Whatever she wants, shut it down."

"She just had a baby, Robin."

Robin sighs and shakes his head. "I feel sorry for that child, but it's not your responsibility to save it Regina."

"Her," Regina corrects. "And that's easier said than done. I can't just act like this didn't just happen."

"So what are you planning to do then?"

"I'm going to go see her. Find out what kind of trouble she says she's in. I have to Robin. Please, please don't be angry at me for not turning my back on an innocent child."

"Do I need to remind you of the last time you saw your junkie sister?" He snaps back. "Regina, she's unstable and dangerous and you've worked really hard to move on from the pain and embarrassment she caused."

"But that child is innocent. And I can't knowingly go to sleep tonight without seeing her for myself. I don't expect you to understand this, but I need your support. Please."

"Promise me you'll be careful, he finally says, drawing her in closely. "I need you to promise me you'll be safe, and that you'll come home to me as soon as you see for yourself that the kid is okay. Please?"

She glances at the clock on the kitchen wall.

"Henry's due home at 11, she reminds him. _Please,_ Robin, stay on top of him if he shows up late. We've got to make sure he knows that curfew is serious business. And another thing, if Lila cries, just, give her a minute or two before going up to check on her- chances are she'll fall back asleep but if she sees you come into the room it's game over and-

Robin shushes her with a quick kiss. "We'll be fine, and you'll be home before anyone even stirs. Just go, so you can get this over with and get back."

She smiles gratefully, and fishes her keys out of her purse. "Thank you. I'll be back as soon as I can."

" _St. Christopher's. Of course she's at the hospital for the lost causes"_ Regina mutters to herself as she climbs into the minivan. She's angry, mostly at herself, for getting drawn back in to her sister's manipulative madness and rightfully, at her sister, for being so damn unstable in the first place. Technically, Zelena was her half sister but a full and unrelenting force of nature since their childhood. It mattered not, apparently that despite being younger than Zelena, Regina had always been the more stable, sensible one in the family. A family in which, sensibility did not come easily to.

After two hours in the car, and a pit stop for gas and caffeine, Regina finally pulls into the parking lot of the hospital. She shakes her head as she looks up at the impossibly old, decaying building, and her heart sinks knowing that this was probably Zelena's only option. Whatever town she had been living in, whatever she had been up to, from the looks of her surroundings, she was most definitely not lying when she said she needed help. Not this time.

She tightens the belt on her coat and holds her arms protectively around her as she enters the hospital, and approaches the information desk cautiously.

"Excuse me, I'm here to see a patient" she says, clearing her throat in front of the clerk at the desk.

The clerk rolls her eyes and smacks her chewing gum obnoxiously. "Visiting hours aint til 7 am."

Regina smirks. "Let's try this again. I'm here to see my sister. What floor is the maternity ward?" She locks eyes with the girl, and raises an expectant eyebrow.

Gum chewer holds up her hands. "Fifth floor" she mutters.

" _Thank_ you."

The elevator shakes its way up to the fifth floor, and has her breathing a heavy sigh of relief when the doors creak back open on to the ward. She grimaces, walking down the halls of peeled paint and flickering overhead lights. She fishes the paper out of her pocket where she had written down Zelena's room number, and swallows hard as she approaches room 520.

She quietly slips inside the room, so as not to wake her sister and tries to steady herself as she gets a good look at her. Even from the doorway, Regina can see, from the that Zelena is beaten and bruised, and despite having given birth a day earlier, thin as a rail.

She moves closer to the bed and shakes her head sadly, tears pricking her eyes.

"Are you family?" a sharp voice fills the silence behind her. Regina turns to see Zelena's nurse in the doorway. "Visiting hours ended at 8 pm. You really shouldn't be here."

Regina turns. "I'm her sister. I didn't know she was here until this evening."

The nurse raps her fingers on the doorframe, annoyed that Regina is clearly breaking protocol.

"I didn't think this one had any family."

"What- What happened to her?" Regina asks softly.

"You mean she didn't tell you?"

She shakes her head and the nurse motions for her to come out into the hallway.

"Your sister was pushed down a flight of stairs, ma'am. It's kind of miraculous she's not more injured, to be honest."

Regina covers her mouth with her hand as the nurse continues.

"Her baby just came down from the NICU about an hour ago, They had to perform a C-section when they brought her in, but I hear she's doing fine. The uh, the boyfriend took off before the cops could get there, they're still looking for him."

Regina clenches her hands to stop them from shaking. "And her injuries?"

"She's beat up pretty bad, but her doctors all said she was lucky."

"So you're not going to kick me out?"

The nurse shakes her head. "I just, like I said, didn't think she had any family."

Regina offers a tight, but grateful smile. "Thank you, for letting me stay."

The nurse extends her hand. "I'm Brenda. Sorry for being so short, it's just been a long night, ma'am."

'That's alright. Mine too," she says, accepting her handshake.

"Do you want to meet the baby? I can take you over to the nursery. "

"Please."

After a thorough hand scrub and suiting up in a protective yellow gown, Brenda leads Regina towards the isolette.

"She's tiny, only about 5 pounds or so, but the doctors said she's healthy, they watched her overnight, and she doesnt need an incubator" She motions to the baby's isolette. "Here she is."

Regina swallows hard. She is absolutely breathtaking, swaddled tightly with a pink and white knit hospital cap covering her tiny round head. Her perfect, tiny niece, with a button for a nose, and the most adorable little pouty lip. She thinks back to when each of her own children had been newborns. None of them had ever been this tiny, and the joke between family and friends had always been that Robin and Regina know how to cook up hearty kids. Henry and Roland had both been in the 8 pound range, and Lila tipped the scales at 9 pounds, 4 ounces.

"I'll give you two a moment to get acquainted" Brenda offers.

She carefully gathers the tiny girl in her arms a moment later.

"Hello there" she breathes, once again feeling the tears prick her eyes. "I'm your auntie." She nuzzles her, and kisses her forehead. "I promise you, we're going to figure this out, little girl. I don't know how, but don't worry. Okay? I promise, you're gonna be taken care of. I'll make sure of it."

"Ma'am?" Brenda clears her throat, appearing back in the doorway. "Your sister is awake."

Regina softly gives her niece one more kiss and carefully settles her back down. "I wont be long" she whispers.

She removes the nursery gown, and steadily heads back towards Zelena's room, pausing to take a deep breath before entering.

Zelena is now sitting up, arms crossed tightly around her body.

She wipes her eyes as Regina walks in.

"Hi."

Regina stands at the doorway. "Hi."

There is an awkward silence standing between them before Regina offers. "I just met the baby." Zelena's eyes widen. "Is she okay? I haven't even seen her yet. Regina, is she- is she alright?"

"She's fine. She's perfect. Healthy and out of the NICU as of an hour ago."

Zelena sinks back into the pillows. "Thank God."

"How did this happen, Zelena? How did you wind up getting tossed down a flight of stairs at 8 months pregnant?"

"Things between Hank and I just… got heated. It got out of hand."

"Is he the father?"

"Yes. He is"

"Zelena, I need to know, did you use while you were pregnant?"

"Wow, waste no time sis." She scoffs defensively.

"If you did, I need to know. Your child could be at risk if you did."

Zelena picks at the blankets beneath her. "No. After the… last time I saw you, I got clean. I haven't used since that night, actually."

Regina is doubtful that this is true, but if she's learned anything, it's to pick her battles carefully with her sister. Now is just not the time to poke the bear.

"What's the plan once you get out of here?" Regina asks, moving closer to the bed. "Do you even have a place to go?"

Zelena shakes her head sadly. "I can't go back there. It's his house.I'm sure he's just biding his time, hiding out until the time is right to come home. I can't go back there Regina. The social worker said if I don't have a place to go, they're going to put her in CPS. They'll take her away."

"And that's why you called me." Suddenly, the phone call made complete sense.

"I don't know what else to do", Zelena says, a fresh batch of tears pouring down her cheeks. "I can't stay in town. He'll find me."

Regina sits down at the edge of the bed. "I wont let her go to foster care," She says firmly. "The question is, what do I do with you?"

Zelena looks down sadly. "I know how much you hate me. I hate myself just as much for what I did to you. How I treated your family. I was… I was just messed up sis."

Regina shakes her head. "I wish it was just that, Zelena. You and I both know this goes back longer than just that. But I don't hate you. I hate what a hot mess you are. I hate the choices you've made. But I don't hate you."

She swallows hard again. "I meant what I said before though, that baby won't go to foster care, I won't allow another member of our family to go through that kind of childhood."

Regina pauses for a moment and shakes her head at herself, knowing that her husband will be livid with what she's about to do.

"As for you, Zelena, just be glad I don't have it in me to rip a newborn away from her mother. As soon as they release you, I'm taking you back with me too."

* * *

"You cannot be serious. You're actually bringing her here, into our home? Regina, I absolutely do not like this." Robin sighs into the phone. "I don't appreciate that you didn't even ask me before you offered, I don't like the idea of that unstable, dangerous person around our kids I –I just can't believe you'd do this.

Regina rests her head against the doorway of the empty room she had stepped into to call him. "I know. I know you're angry. I knew that you would be, but please try to listen for a second. I couldn't let that child be shipped off to foster care. I couldn't do it. I know, I should've discussed this with you first."

"Yes. You should have." He snaps. "I don't understand why you had to bring her too. Why couldn't you just offer to bring the baby home? Would that have been so hard?"

"Robin. You know I can't do that."

"I just don't trust her. I don't trust that this doesn't have ulterior motives, Regina."

"It's not forever. She's going to be held to some high expectations as soon as she recovers from the birth, Robin. Please, I know this isn't ideal, but this is the safest place for her and the baby to be at the moment. She's got no money, no resources, she won't make it out there alone."

Robin falls silent on the other end of the line.

" _Please_. Say something."

"She's not freeloading. As soon as she can, she's going to get a job and pay rent and expenses for living with us."

"Okay. That's fair."

"And she's not to be unsupervised around our children. Not until she earns some trust back. She can do what she wants with her own daughter, but our children are not to be left alone with her."

"I will make sure she knows that."

"If she so much as thinks of bringing anything into this house, she's out of here."

"Understood."

She sighs, knowing he's not happy. "I'm so sorry I didn't come to you first."

"Let's just... move on Regina. What's done is done." He says quietly. "Have you managed to get any rest at all since you got there?"

"No. It's been a bit of a whirlwind since I arrived. Zelena's got no insurance, so they're not letting her stay another night. She's being released with the baby today. Any time now, actually."

"Today? Is she healthy enough to leave?"

"Who, Zelena or the baby?"

"The baby. She was premature, is that medically sound?"

Regina sighs. "The doctors say she's healthy. She's tiny. Tinier than any of our kids ever were.

"We'll take her to see Dr. Blanchard when you get home. I'll work on getting the baby on our insurance policy before you get home."

Regina smiles inwardly. "Thank you, Robin. I know, I know how unbelievably uncomfortable this is."

"Do you have everything you need to get her home?" He continues. "I could call Grace or Ruby to see if they can watch the kids and meet you, we still have Lila's newborn seat in the crawlspace."

Her eyes fill with grateful tears for her husband. Her husband who doesn't mess around when it comes to car seat safety, baby gates,potential choking hazards, and bed time routines and who would do whatever is necessary to keep his family safe, and who loves her enough to put aside his own feelings to support his wife.

"I love you." She smiles. "The hospital actually managed to round up a few supplies to get us home. Robin, They don't even make clothes for babies her size. She's so, so tiny. Lila's clothes aren't going to fit her for at least a few more weeks."

She changes the subject a moment later.

"How are my babies? Did Lila sleep through the night?"

"Mercifully she did. I can't say the same for her big brother."

Regina groans. "another accident?"

"I don't know what else we can do short of stopping that boy's bladder intake at 2 pm and intentionally dehydrating our child."

"Well, we'll talk to the pediatrician this week about what we can do to help him. How's Henry?"

"Came home a little before 11 from Zach's. Just like he promised."

She smiles. "Thank heaven for small miracles. Glancing at the clock, she wrinkles her nose. "I should go. The social worker needs to sign off on Zelena's release, she needs to pick a name for her child still- and with any luck, we'll be out of here soon."

"Just be safe."

"I love you Robin."

"I love you too."

She hangs up and runs her hands through her hair. She was anxious. Anxious for what she had just entered into, anxious to get back to her own babies, and to take a long, hot shower to work out her sore muscles after having spent the duration of the night dozing in a hard plastic chair next to Zelena's bed.

"So, Zelena" She can hear the social worker quietly discussing the overview of the plan. "Your sister has offered to house you while you get back on your feet. Now, you've cleared drug treatment in the past, you're of sound mind, you've been clean for a year now I see."

"Yes that's correct" Zelena confirms. "12 months."

"That's good. Now, I want you to be aware that it's not uncommon for former addicts to struggle somewhat after having given birth. It's an emotional time, and we see some people slip from time to time."

"That won't be an issue in my home." Regina speaks up, entering the room. "If she slips, she won't be allowed to stay, and she won't see her child. I'd say those are two pretty big incentives to stay clean, wouldn't you sis?"

Zelena nods. "I don't intend to use."

"Alright then. We have a release plan in place it looks like. All we need now is a name for your daughter on her birth certificate.

Zelena glances over at the newborn, sound asleep next to her in her isolette, and thinks for a long moment.

"I've been reading through the name books, and I keep coming back to the name Ella". She finally says. "It means light."

Regina actually finds herself genuinely smiling from the doorway. " _Ella"_ she echoes; "I like it."

Zelena look over at her. "You do?"

"I do."

She crosses the room and gently scoops the baby up. "Hello, sweet Ella."

She effortlessly holds her in the crook of her arm and turns back to the social worker. "Is there anything else that needs to be gone over?"

She shakes her head and stands up to leave the room. "You're lucky, Zelena, to have a sister who's willing to help you like this. Don't let that slip past you."

"I won't."

"Now." Regina says, softly settling her niece in Zelena's arms. "I spoke to Robin."

"He hates this doesn't he?"

"Well, he's not crazy about it. But that's for me to deal with. What you need to concern yourself with is getting on your feet as soon as you can."

"I'll need a job. I know."

"Once that happens, Robin and I will discuss you paying a reasonable amount of rent and bills."

Zelena nods. "I understand."

"And I meant every word of what I said. If you slip up. If you bring drugs around my family, there won't be any second chances. You'll be kicked out, and Ella will be staying behind. My niece will not be subjected to what we were dealt as children. I think we can both agree on that, right?"

Zelena nods, a few tears escaping down her cheeks. Moments later, Ella begins to squirm and fuss in her arms.

"Shhhh It's alright little one." Zelena becomes visibly nervous in front of her sister. "What-what do I do?"

Regina tilts her head. "You've never really even held a baby before now, have you?" It didn't occur to me, you have no idea how to do any of this. You've never had to."

Zelena flushes with embarrassment.

"You'll learn what her cries mean. Right now, I'd wager she's probably hungry or wet."

"I should be writing this down."

"Eventually it'll come naturally Zelena."

"Did it come easily for you?"

"Well, I didn't have much help, or much of a choice. I had to do it on my own."

"Right. Because of Henry's- What happened to his father." She says quietly.

"I don't like to dwell, it made me a stronger person, a better mom, I guess. You'll learn, Zelena, you just need to be open to it."

Ella's cries strengthen just then and Zelena shakes her head nervously and extends the baby out with stiff arms.

"You take her. I don't think she wants me."

"Oh for goodness sake, she's not a time bomb, She's a tiny baby."

"Regina please, would you just take her?"

Regina affixes a nipple on to one of the formula ready bottles sitting on the side table next to her, and takes the baby back in her arms a moment later. Ella wastes no time, alternating between catching her breath and inhaling the formula.

"That's _better,_ huh? You just needed some food in that belly, didn't you? Regina smiles, stroking her cheek.

She turns back toward her sister. "Here, you feed her. She's calm now, it only took her a second."

But Zelena shakes her head. "I'd rather not. Maybe next feeding."

"but-"

"Okay Zelena, you're all set for release, I've got your paperwork here, and as soon as you're dressed and ready and the little one's all packed up, I'll call an orderly to help you both downstairs" Brenda bustles in, interrupting them a moment later.

"Thank you."

"Well then, I guess we should get a move on things." Regina glances down at Ella who has fallen back asleep on the bottle. "It'd be nice to get home at a reasonable time instead of in the pitch of night."

Zelena nods, and slowly, painstakingly moves to change out of her gown and into her clothes. She grimaces with every movement, and it dawns on Regina.

No narcotics allowed. Not for her sister. The best they could offer her in her situation was a mild painkiller at best.

She quickly transfers the sleeping newborn to the car seat Brenda had dug up on their behalf, and kneels down in front of her sister. "I'm sorry. I know this must be excruciating."

"You have no idea." Zelena mutters. "I'm an invalid whose own child has it figured out at two days old that she doesn't know what she's doing."

It's going to be a long, long car ride home. Regina thinks to herself.


End file.
